


Coach Barnes

by bucananas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Coach Bucky Barnes, Coach/Player Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inappropriate Erections, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Marijuana, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Power Imbalance, Protective Bucky Barnes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Reader, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate relationship, inappropriate relationships, teenage reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucananas/pseuds/bucananas
Summary: Coach Barnes, the new substitute for the previous gym teacher Mr Barton, was incredibly attractive yet insanely cruel and stern. Oh, also coaching the girls Netball team this semester.You thought of it as the worst thing that could ever happen to you after the pair of you met on rocky grounds. But you certainty weren't prepared for how much your life would change because of it.





	1. Chapter 1

Every Monday through Friday, you were woken up by the irritating ringing of your iPhone's alarm clock at preciously 6:30am. It was a tedious routine but one you had no choice over. You had to get up in the early hours of the morning, shower, get ready and head down to her high school every single day all because your stupid gym coach had enforced a new compulsory early morning practice for you and the rest of the junior girls Netball team some months ago.

Last night however you had somehow managed to forget to plug in your charger into your phone, leaving you to wake up in the morning with complete terror running through your veins once the realized had hit you. You hadn't woken up as per usual by the well known sound of the Radar themed alarm. With a silent thank to your natural body clock for waking you up before you would be completely late, you plugged your phone in and waited a minute until it switched back on. It was only 7:11am, meaning you had another twenty minutes before facing the possibility of getting kicked from the team and not being able to play for the rest of the semester.

With a bite to your slightly chapped lips, you began to glance back and forth from your duvet covered legs and bathroom. Did you even have time to take a shower? Surely you could take one with the one's your school had installed after practice right? Coach Barton wouldn't be so cruel as to force you to continue the rest of the day in your own filth and dirt, you tried to reassure yourself before you started to freak out anymore than you already had. A sigh erupted from your mouth as you began to lift yourself up from the mattress.

The hair tie you from the dresser nearby was what you grabbed first, pulling your tangled hair into a ponytail. There was no time to brush through it, you told yourself. 

You lent your hands against the end of your bed, bending your body over to the right to take a look at your schedule for the day. Your room looked similar to the one in Love, Simon you noticed. You and the fictional character played by Nick Robinson both had a square corner of your bedrooms dedicated to fit a mattress into with the walls surrounded by it painted as chalkboards. For you, you did it due to the lack of space you were given. You could just about fit a desk and computer in there too after your closet took up a quarter of the area.

Luckily for you, it seemed as though nothing important was happening this Tuesday. Letting out a relieved breath before diverting your attention back to the more important subject at hand. 

Getting to school as soon as possible. 

It took you only under ten minutes to strip yourself from the pajamas you had slept in, get into your sports uniform, shove your normal school uniform into a nearby gym bag, grab a breakfast bar from the refrigerator and eventually get into your elder brother's old run down car that you had been ever so kindly handed down to on your sixteenth birthday. 

You adjusted her rear view mirror to get a better look at your appearance, and as soon as you saw it you wish you hadn't. Baby hairs sticking out were what caught your attention first but the extreme eye bags and few odd spots on your forehead were what made you gasp. Tired eyes stared back at you, looking as though they begged for an extra four hours of sleep.

"Oh gosh." You grumbled, rubbing your eyes to wipe away the left over bits of sleep in the inner corners. Coming to the conclusion that sitting around staring at yourself wouldn't get you in any less trouble with the devil incarnated excuse of a coach, you swiftly found yourself driving as fast as the speed limit allowed you to.

"Where the fuck have you been!" Is the first thing you heard once you stepped out of the aged vehicle. Doing a quick 160 degree turn, your head was now facing the direction of where the familiar voice was coming from. It was Eleanor Murphy, a girl you had been close friends with since you joined the school's Netball team.

"I know, I know." You repeated yourself, closing the car door behind you as you chucked the gym bag over your shoulder and began to follow your taller friend to the field. "My phone was dead so I didn't wake up on time and I basically had to drive half asleep to get here as soon as I could." You explained, head throbbing at all the activity your tired body was feeling subjected too so quickly on in the day. "What are you doing in the parking lot anyways? Shouldn't you be doing suicides with Jasmine?"

Eleanor groaned at the mention of the dreaded punishment. Sometime last week she had been caught by Coach Barton with her nose snooping through his computer looking for the first name of Mr Rogers. All she had been attempting to do was find out what it was so that she could stalk his social media later on that night. Coach Barton however couldn't care less what she was doing, not even bothering to ask her what she had been doing, and gave her the consequences of doing a months worth of suicides.

"He hasn't shown up today, we've all just been sitting around on the grass waiting."

"Why didn't you just go home?"

"And miss seeing Mr Rogers walking past? Yeah no chance." You rolled your eyes with a chuckle. Eleanor wasn't exactly discreet about her crush on the English teacher to say the least. Whenever he was around Eleanor miraculously found her skirt had somehow managed to hike itself up an extra few inches and her top button popped off to reveal an inch of skin. He hadn't shown the minor any more attention than he did any other of her students though, which only made Eleanor scream into her pillow when her brain would remind her of her unrequited love.

"If Coach isn't gonna show up anytime soon, do you think i'll be able to get away with a quick shower? I didn't have time for one this morning." You told the black haired girl. Sometimes you couldn't help but envy Eleanor. After all, who wouldn't? She was tall, skinny, had snowy white skin and straight black hair that made her bright blue eyes pop. Not to mention her sharp cheekbones and usually impossible talent for others of being able to pull of glasses.

"Probably. I'll keep look out if you like?" She offered. You nodded in response, accepting her proposal with gratitude. 

All members of any sport team were given a key to their locker rooms to use after a game or emergency if a member of staff wasn't around, so getting inside the school building wasn't a challenge for the two of them. "God I wish I had your ass." Eleanor admitted, lying herself down onto one of the changing benches, eyes following you as you stepped into the shower stall. Your brows furrowed at her confession whilst you began to undress yourself as quickly as possible. Being in such close proximity to Eleanor while nude didn't make you as nervous as you expected, you were use to it by now seeing as you two had grown so closely.

"Why?" You asked. Extending your arm to twist the valve, you managed to turn on the flow.

"What do you mean why? Have you seen it? It's huge!" Eleanor exclaimed. "I'm so flat I look like a ironing board." You shook your head at her even though she couldn't see.

"Your body is insane, El, don't even start." You reassured her as you stepped underneath the shower head, letting your hair and body get wet.

"I'm just skinny, that's it. I don't have tits or an ass like you." She continued. "What cup size even are you? A double D?"

"I think so? I dunno." Truth be told, you hadn't ever actually been measured. On average you found yourself wearing sports bras, and they only came in small, medium and large, so there was never a need to figure out whatever your band and cup size were. You only knew you were a large.

"You're so luc-" Eleanor began to speak before a loud knocking from the door came, interrupting her mid sentence. Both of you widened your eyes dramatically as the gears in your heads whirled around trying to figure out who on earth could that be. All the other girls on the team had stayed put on the field together, and if they had decided to join you two inside then they surely wouldn't of knocked.

"Ladies," It was a man, a grown and angry man by the sounds of it. "you have ten seconds to get out of there before I call the police." The person on the other side of the door sternly spoke, voice low and rough. Well, that definitely wasn't Coach Barton. "And you better have a good excuse as to why you're trespassing on private property."

You didn't spare a second of thought before you started rushing to grab your clothes that you had left resting on the door of the shower stall to retrieve later after you were done cleaning yourself. It wasn't like you had time for extra layers such as your bra and underneath thermals, which you liked to wear to keep you warm during the November chill, if you wanted to get out of the room as quickly as you possibly could to save yourself any more further dreaded repercussions. Underwear, spandex shorts and the long sleeved school logo imprinted shirt is all you had time to put on in the little amount of time you were given. Socks and tying up laces were soon forgotten about once you had noticed Eleanor seemed to of already left the locker room.

You don't think you've ever felt so absolutely terrified to turn a doorknob before. But yet here you are, breathing erratically trying to calm yourself down before you throw up all over yourself from nerves. You had one second left, judging by the slowness of his counting, and therefore you were given no other choice but to push through your anxiety and get this over with. No matter how much you wish you could just run past everyone and hide yourself into your car instead.

"So glad for you to join us." Blue eyes met your own and you instantly felt like a ton of bricks had been pushed down onto your head, forcing it down to stare at your feet in shame. God, you probably looked so stupid. Standing there with soaking wet hair and bare feet covered by half put on sneakers with the laces flown about everywhere. "Explain yourselves. Now." His tone was more intimating than a hundred angry principals all combined into one. His voice had raised itself nearing the end of his demand and you couldn't believe it but you were thinking about how much you would rather that it was Coach Barton who had caught the pair of you and not whoever this was.

Lifting your head up after he spoke, you began to discreetly analyse his face. It was an attempt to find out anything you could. Crow's feet, wrinkles along the forehead and in between his brows were the first thing your mind processed. That proved to you he was well above his twenties. But the lack of graying in his dark brown, which was surprisingly very healthy and thick, hair were what gave it away and finalized your conclusion. Mid thirties.

Next thing you examined was his attire, hoping it would give her a clue as to who he was. He was wearing a black waterproof zip up jacket and basketball shorts coupled with some rather expensive looking running shoes. Maybe he was the new gym teacher for the boys? You had heard some rumors about Coach Odinson transferring schools over a better job offer recently so it would make sense.

"Well? Start talking." He ordered once again, arms crossing over his chest.

"Sorry! But we weren't trespassing, we have keys. See!" Eleanor rushed the words out as quickly as they came to her head, hands fumbling around in her jacket pocket to prove her innocence. In a matter of second she had lifted up the lanyard key, hands trembling as she placed into the mans hands.

"It's still considered trespassing to be on the grounds without a staff present before school hours." He told her, his tone had become more calm than before as he inspected the silver.

"We weren't alone though. Well, we thought we wouldn't be-" You rambled, speaking to him for the first time since you had seen him. The blue eyed man in front of you furrowed his eyebrows at your changing story.

"We thought Coach Barton would be here, we come for practice every morning before school but he didn't show up today." Eleanor cut in, saving you from having to continue speaking. The man nodded.

"Alright. You can go." He nodded to Eleanor, believing her story well enough. "Next time, wait elsewhere than inside the building please or I will have to take this up to higher authority." He warned, both of them nodding frantically. "You, stay." He spoke, eyes burning into your own.

"B-but-" You began to stammer, eyes staring down the corridor your friend was walking down. Eleanor spared you one last look as she mouthed the word's 'I'm sorry' before opening the doors and leaving the building. She would come back again in an hour for when the school actually opened but currently it felt like she had abandoned you completely, leaving you in the clutches of an angry lion who was about ready to rip your head off.

"What's your name?" He demanded, grabbing a nearby clipboard and pen.

"Y/N L/N." You answered him, sweat beginning to form at your hairline. He hadn't asked Eleanor for hers and she had walked freely. Therefore, in your mind, you were in serious trouble. He wrote your name down on the empty piece of paper, mouth chewing on the lid he had previously taken off in order to use the pen.

"Grade?"

"Junior." You all but whispered, his eyes connected with yours as he silently advised you to speak up next time. He had now moved the pen lid from his mouth to the end of the writing instrument so he could speak easier.

"I'm assuming you used the school's facilities?" You gave him a quizzical look, unsure on what he meant. He huffed, refraining himself from rolling his eyes. "The showers. You used the showers, am I wrong?"

"Oh right, yeah, no, I used them." You let him know. 

"Okay." He shortly replied. "Your parents will be getting a water bill sometime next month." He informed you, putting down the clipboard at a nearby surface.

"What?!" You exclaimed loudly. There was no way you could allow that, if they ever even so much as heard about you being in the slightest bit of an inconvenience to one of the school's employee's then the wouldn't refrain from grounding you for god knows how long and not allowing you to take part in the annual team trip to Canada. "You're not even Coach Barton, you can't do that! I was barely even in there for a minute, that's not fair!"

He quirked a brow at your sudden outburst. Seeing as you had been so refrained and shy before, he wasn't expecting such a loud retaliation.

"No, i'm his replacement." Your face drained abruptly. "And i'd expect a bit more respect, Miss L/N, otherwise i'll be forced to remove you from the team for the rest of the year." Your mouth felt dry, you tried to let out an apology but nothing came out. Shock, you put it down too. Too surprised at who you just had verbally attacked to gain full awareness of everything around you. "However, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and trust that you were being honest with me about how long you were using the showers for and not contact your parents." All of a sudden your body now felt at ease. "Don't think you won't be getting some sort of punishment for the way you spoke to me though. You're going to be on clean up duty for the rest of the week."

Clean up duty? That was almost as bad as being grounded! You were debating jumping in front of a car right about now, it did seem like the better option than to be stuck spending an hour for the next week in a tiny closet organizing the sports equipment after already taking out a good twenty minutes of your day doing laps around the field picking up a variety of balls and other apparatus'.

According to Kate, another girl on the Netball team who had sentence in early September, the stench is so bad she had to buy nose plugs and learn to breath out of her mouth to refrain from barfing.

"Thank you so muc-" You started, aiming to thank your new Coach for letting you off so easily. In spite of that, he had cut you off before you could even start. With a raise of his hand which alone effortlessly told you he couldn't care less about what you had to say to him, he walked off leaving you alone in the hallway.

You spent a good two minutes staring at the empty space of where he previously stood. Trying to wrap your head around it. He hadn't even been your Coach for a day and yet you had already created a subtle nemesis like relationship with him. You ran your clammy hands over your shorts before attaching them to your face to groan into at the situation you had caused. 

You had been so close to losing months of training, time and money spent on the sport you loved so much all due to the fact you couldn't keep your unwanted opinion to yourself. Making it up to the new Coach was second on your list of priorities. First being finding Eleanor and telling her everything that had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't had time to proof-read this chapter so if there are any mistakes i apologize, i just wanted to get it out as soon as possible(:

"Good morning everyone," Your principal, Mr Stark, greeted through the microphone. "Don't worry, the announcements will be short today." Every morning you and the rest of your classmates were all sat down into the gymnasium on the bleachers. Your teachers would stand before you in a line whilst Mr Stark would read out the reports for the day. 

After your encounter with the new coach, who of which's name you still didn't know, you and Eleanor wandered back into the locker room where you proceeded to get changed out of your netball uniforms and into your school ones as fast as you could.

"All sophomore's who have Mr Banner for fifth period, please find yourselves into room 4B today, Miss Romanov will be teaching for you instead." You paid no attention to that seeing as it didn't concern you and alternatively directed your attentiveness to your skirt. It felt tighter and even an inch and a half shorter than it use to be, perhaps your Mom shrunk it in the wash last night. Whatever the reason, it was irking you. At some point during you were going to get dress coded, you just knew it.

Mr Stark must of been droning on about other pointless information for a few minutes because when Eleanor gave your rib a sharp jab you jumped in your seat. She darted her bright topaz eyes back and forth from you and the staff members.

You followed her line of sight. Breath catching in your throat when a gaze met your own. It was the new Coach, with the steel blue eyes and soft wrinkles. "I'd also like to introduce to you all Coach Barnes. He will be taking over Coach Barton's role as head of Physical Education and will from now on be in charge of the junior girls Netball team."

Barnes. So that was his name. Well, his last name. He looked a lot more serene as he stood by the other adults you noticed, even sporting a cheerful smile. Cheeky was the only way to describe the look plastered onto his face. With to the corners of his lips turned up and his eyes creasing in the corners, he truly did look extremely attractive.  He had unzipped his jacket by now, revealing the white tee that was underneath. You could faintly tell from the way it stuck to his body that he has to be well-built.

You could hear the girls around you whispering to one another about him, all saying things along the lines about how hot he was and what'd they like to do with him. There even seemed to be a debate over whether he would be more good-looking if he let his hair down out of the small man bun located at the lower part of his head.

"Oh my god look at Mr Rogers." Eleanor mumbled. "It should be illegal to look that good." She dreamily decided, a hand on her cheek as she let out a content sigh. You understood he was a handsome man, very well one of the only teachers who were in fact, but you wouldn't go as far as to seek out a relationship with him like Eleanor.

"He's, like, forty you weirdo." Only one person you knew had such a vile, serpent like voice that felt like the speaking equivalent of nails scratching against chalkboard. Audrey Nguyen. To put it simply, if the purge were a real annual life thing, murdering Audrey would be the first thing you'd seek out to do.

"Bite me." Eleanor hissed back, flipping the fellow black haired girl off. Audrey rolled her eyes, placing one leg over the other as she mumbled her slut shaming retaliation. You would of thought by now that Audrey had learnt her lesson by starting up things with Eleanor. After all, it ended up in two different ways every time: Audrey crying or Audrey storming off.

"Skank." The dark eyed girl snapped back. You swear it was as if she was walking around like someone had shoved a massive stick up her butt. This wasn't a early 2000s teen movie about popular girls so why she treated it as such was ridiculous in your opinion.

"I will not hesitate to beat your ass, walk to your house and then fuck your dad on everything you own you sour faced cunt." Eleanor counterattacked, lip snarling up like an angry dog. Audrey gaped at her, unsure on what to reply to something so vulgar. Eleanor took her silence as a reply and twisted her torso back to how it previously was. "What was I saying again?" She acted unfazed, as if the previous argument never happened. "Oh right Mr Rogers, ugh what I would do to climb that man like a tree. Just look at those arms."

"You're insane." You laughed.

"Fuck you too." She returned, noticeably joking. You shyly shoved her, arm touching her arm from the jab. Mr Stark had dismissed everybody by now, telling them to start heading to their first period. "He keeps staring at you." Eleanor notified you as you both walked past the teachers to get out of the gymnasiums opened double doors.

"Who?"

"Coach Barnes." Eleanor answered.

"Yeah probably because he's thinking of another twenty different ways to slowly kill me off after today." You quipped. Unexpectedly, your eyes met with the older man for the second time when you walked past one of the windows in between the gym and hallway. The smile he wore when being introduced to the students had worn off by now and been replaced with monotone blankness. You turned away quickly, the tense feeling of his judgmental eyes being too much to handle. Yet, you still felt eyes on you nonetheless.

"He actually is kind of hot when you think about it." Eleanor mused as you both continued wandering. Others from higher or lower grades piled in around you, all finding their ways to their own respected destinations.

"What is with you and middle aged men?" Navy blue lockers met both of you, each opening your own. Though they weren't exactly neighbours, your lockers stood within close enough proximity that you could still talk normally enough for the other to hear you from the short distance.

"Daddy issues my dear Y/N, deeply rooted daddy issues." It was no secret to you that your friend had a few problems with her family life. Her dad was some asshole that skipped town the second he heard her mom was expecting was only the start of it. Instead of being raised by her mother, she was taken out of her custody due to drug addiction and passed over to her maternal aunt, who of which she continued to live with to this day. "But for real, he's got that rugged kind of vibe to him. Like you don't know whether he's about to pounce on you or snap your neck."

"El, gross, he's our coach." You gagged, though deep down you knew you couldn't disagree. He did look a strong and domineering type. Though you would never admit it to her, you could without a doubt see Eleanor's description of him being an accurate guess of what he would be like in bed.

"You love it." She poked fun, taking a few books out and shoving them into her bag. "Meet me after French? I have Rhodes for first and second period." Mr Rhodes, sometimes simply named Rhodey by his favored students, had his class on the other side of the building.

"Of course, see you later." Eleanor gave you a quick ending hug before setting off on her way. You didn't rush as much as she did considering your next class was only a minute walk away, instead taking your time to look through your textbooks to pick the right ones. Seeing you had another two minutes to spare, you stood with your back pressed to the cold metal with your phone in your hand as you aimlessly scrolled through various apps. 

Recently you had become obsessed with watching Tik Toks, so much that you went from following Instagram accounts that posted the funny ones to even downloading the app and making an account.

Despite still feeling like you were under a microscope from someone's hidden eyes, you continued to laugh to yourself as if you were alone until the bell had rang to signal all students to make it to class immediately. Ears perking up at the sound, you shoved the phone into your bag and made your way to Mr Strange's class.

He hadn't mean to watch you so intently, he really hadn't. He just wanted to see how you acted around others, what type of person you are, and whether your first impression on him was an accurate portrayal of your character or not. He definitely didn't mean to let his eyes wander south, taking in the plumpness of your behind that your skirt wasn't doing much to hide when you moved too quickly. It wasn't like you were underage. You were a junior after all and the age of consent in New York fit your birthday. So it wasn't technically predatory he told himself, knowing deep down how he looked at you was wrong regardless.

"James?" Mr Rogers, who's first name was Steve he had learnt, placed a hand onto the others shoulder. The long haired man hummed, whirling around to face Steve. He had a welcoming expression, taking to each other quickly. Bucky could tell that Steve would be the closest thing to a friend he would have here.

"It's Bucky," He told the blond. "James is too upper class for a gym teacher." Bucky had been his nickname since he was a kid, not really remembering how it was given to him. But he had to admit that it suited him more than James. To him, the name James was something a doctor or lawyer would be called. Not one for a regular high school physical education teacher located in the suburbs of New York.

"Alright,  _Bucky_ , you want me to come down to your office and give you a run down of everything you need to catch up with?" He offered, emphasizing the nickname with amusement. "I heard Clint left the team a mess, having them running around constantly for no reason. Hadn't even bothered to get them into a game with another school since last semester." Clint Barton, Bucky wasn't told much about him besides the fact he would taking over his place as Coach. But from the office room gossip that went around in the break room he knew that the guy was stand offish with all other teachers. 

Plus, with what you and Eleanor had mentioned about him bringing the team in for practice in the early hours of the morning, he must of been some other level of asshole. He wasn't even sure that was legal to demand such things outside of school hours.

"Yeah I'd really appreciate that man, thanks." Steve really was a stand-up guy. He cared about his students, his work and putting in that extra bit of effort with volunteering for just about any school activity he could. He supervised all the school trips and had more kids coming to him with their problems than the school's assigned councilor did. "It's down the corridor, to the right then down and last door on the left, right?" Steve nodded. "Alright, thanks again."

His office hadn't been changed or even entered since Clint Barton came in to empty his things. It was a small room with a desk was in the center, two filing cabinets on both sides, an old rug underneath his feet and a spare chair for a visitor to sit in. A shelf hung on the right side of the wall, dust peppered across the wood. Bucky's box of stuff had been left outside of the door for him to bring in when he wished too and furnish it how he seemed fit.

The cardboard square had been lifted then dropped onto the desk, taking out miscellaneous objects from inside of it. Various trophies and medals from different sporting games he had won were placed onto the shelf which he wiped down beforehand. Files which Tony Stark had dropped in as he walked past that all documented things to do with the team he was to be coaching and previous games alongside information about each member were put into the filing cabinets. Bits and bobs such as pens, hair ties and stopwatches were thrown about aimlessly into drawers or onto the surface of his desk.

He spent the next hour continuing to unpack. Tony and Pepper Potts, the co head principal, were still working out the details for the new schedules of all students who had Clint for gym, so Bucky didn't have any classes to teach for the next week or however else longer he had to wait until things were finalized. That excluding last period where he would be outside on the field with the junior girls, introducing himself to them and getting them use to his different way of coaching.

Instead of Barton's strict routine of constant suicides every day and pacer tests every Friday, he chose to go with a better approach. That being squats to build leg muscles, triceps dips for arms and twenty second planks for the core. Other exercising would be done in the most recluse and expensive gym, with all of the more costly equipment like the elliptical and treadmills. After a few hours of persuading Tony, he would be sure he could make the latter part of the teams new routine a weekly occurrence.

Practice games with one another where you could play the sport you had signed up to do were also on his list, it was more becoming aware to his that it would be more necessary than he first thought after hearing how your previous coach had been training you. In all honesty, he would be surprised if any of you still even remembered the rules after the weeks of pointless sprinting around doing nothing.

When the brown box finally was empty, he sat himself down on the swivel chair provided to him with nothing else to do. Steve he guessed wouldn't be free until lunch due to his busy schedule and he hadn't become well acquainted with anyone else enough to hang out with for the time being. Scratch that, he had got to know Tony, although he didn't think that counted considering he soon came to realize early this morning didn't actually like him as much as he pretended to in front of the students.

He could take a look at the folders of data maybe? They were given to him for a reason after all.

None of them had been alphabetically ordered as of yet, he had planned on doing it later assuming he wouldn't be so free but evidently he had been wrong. Netball only recuired seven players per team so it wasn't a lot of paperwork to go through. He skimmed past most of it, the greatest quantity of paper being used to display emergency contact numbers and other such things like date of birth or allergies. Pictures of every member were in the upper left corner, presumably taken for your school cards seeing as each of you wore your uniforms in them.

None grabbed his attention until yours. You had your hair down with what he assumed was no makeup (he was wrong, you had some concealer and mascara on to lengthen your lashes and hide the hormonal pimples) due to the rule against it, and a bright yet forced grin etched onto your angelic features. His breath caught in his throat. You looked  _beautiful_.

God, he knows he shouldn't look at you this way but he couldn't help it. There was just something about you that drew him to you. The way you seemed so innocent and dainty around everyone else but snapped at him as if you were ten feet taller and could take him down as effortlessly as snapping your fingers when in reality you barely even reached past his collarbone and couldn't hurt a fly.

And still, even with the knowledge what he was thinking was wrong, you remained in his head. Clinging onto his senses like a baby to a bottle. All he was thinking about was you. You smiling, you laughing, you bent over eyes closed in bliss while he- Okay yeah, he was definitely fucked up.

Hands in his head, Bucky let out a mixture of a sigh and groan. Infatuation, he deemed it. He just hadn't been with anyone for a while and it was making his brain mix up right from wrong. But he wasn't a horny teenager, he knew how to contain his needs like a grown adult. 

So why you had suddenly repressed his hormones back to one of a freshmen he couldn't figure out. You were gorgeous no doubt, but so was Eleanor and he didn't want to take her on every surface imaginable. Even thinking about doing that with her made him feel sick. She was a child in his eyes. But so were you. Yet you also weren't either. 

His mind was at a constant battle with himself, one side arguing you were legal and ready while the other reminded him he was much older than you and your coach for Christ's sake. It was a power imbalance, an unfair abuse of control to instigate something of the sort. A monster is all he could deem himself as if he ever went that far to take advantage of you like that.

You hadn't even been under his authority for a day and here he sat, hot in the face trying to calm himself down from just the thought of you in that uniform. What he would do when he actually saw you running around wearing little to nothing in your sports attire he doesn't know. But it was going to be the death of him he was sure.

 He was utterly and truly fucked. But god if he couldn't stay away from you.


End file.
